Phoenix
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: What if Gil and Fedelta didn't hate each other as much as we thought they did? Inyourface pure romance


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this bizarre idea.**

**Yoru: Hi. For once, I don't have much to say.**

**Kuronue: Wow. When you're with me, you won't shut up.**

**Yoru: smiles sweetly Care to repeat that, darling?**

**Kuronue: Urm…no, dear.**

**Yoru: Good. On to the fic!**

Gil cried out as Shydeman slammed him onto the bed by his hair. His sadistic master smirked.

"I've had such a hard day, Gil. Let's unwind, hmmm?" Shydeman whispered into Gil's ear. The smaller demon turned his face away, closing his eye. Shydeman ran his tongue over Gil's ear and down to his jaw, finally sliding it into Gil's mouth. Gil gave a muffled whimper of protest, but didn't dare bite as his master explored his mouth. Without breaking away, Shydeman started to undo Gil's pants slowly.

There was a knock at the door. Shydeman sat up, growling slightly.

"What?" he said crossly. Fedelta opened the door.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked casually.

"Yes. What do you want?" Shydeman snarled back.

Fedelta pointed at Gil. "Him. For tonight. I'll give you money."

Shydeman considered, looking at Gil, who only glared at both him and Fedelta. With a quick backhand to Gil's face for the glaring, Shydeman turned to Fedelta.

"All right. You're usually good for giving the right amount of money, not that I need it. Take him." Shydeman shoved Gil off of the bed, and Fedelta grabbed his arm none too gently. Gil snarled at him. Fedelta snarled back.

"You're going to pay for that in a minute, cat," he growled. Shydeman waved them out the door.

"Go away now, Fedelta. Have fun. Give him a couple of extras for me." Shydeman shut the door after them. Fedelta dragged Gil into his room and slammed the door. After casting a spell to make the room soundproof, he approached Gil, whom he'd thrown onto the bed. In an instant he had tackled Gil, holding him down against the silken sheets. In another instant he was kissing him.

But this kiss was not the mocking, abusive kiss Shydeman had been forcing Gil to endure. This was a kiss of love and passion, full of Fedelta's fire and Gil's own loneliness. Fedelta pulled away first, then lay next to Gil with the cat's head under his chin.

"How are you, kitty?" Fedelta purred. Gil smiled and cuddled closer.

"Better now that you came for me. Shydeman's such a bastard." Gil mewed playfully as Fedelta began kissing his face gently, moving down to his neck.

"My kitty. I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been busy."

"It's not like this week was any worse than usual. It's all right, dragon." Gil gasped as Fedelta nibbled a bit on his neck.

"I love it when you call me that, kitty. It's so…hot," Fedelta whispered. Gil brought his face down and kissed Fedelta's warm lips gently.

"You are the only one I like hearing 'kitty' from. When Shydeman says it, it's a mockery. When Shyrendora says it, I want to throw up. But when you say it, it sounds like you love me." Gil sighed as Fedelta ran his skillful lips and tongue over Gil's collarbone.

"I do love you, my kitty. I do love you truly." He smiled as Gil kissed him again, this time sliding his tongue into Fedelta's mouth. Perhaps once, Fedelta had always wanted to be the one who started such things, but then he had fallen deeply in love with Gil. No one knew, no one even suspected their love. Every time Fedelta needed to see his kitty, he and Gil acted as though they hated each other in front of Shydeman. But once they were in Fedelta's room, with the door closed and soundproofed, they indulged in their intense desires for each other's touch.

Gil had been in utter misery until he had fallen in love with Fedelta. He was Shydeman and Shyrendora's toy, was abused in every way by the sadistic demon. He was used for battle, a punching bag, and a sex toy. His life had no meaning as far as he was concerned. Fedelta had abused him, beaten him if never raped him. But one night, as Gil had snarled, growled, and verbally abused Fedelta after being shouted at, he had been silenced by a kiss. Not a kiss like he was used to, harsh and demanding, but a kiss of hesitant love.

"Kitty," Fedelta had said, "You're beautiful when you're angry." It was then that Gil had realized that for a while now, Fedelta had not beaten him. Only shouted when he felt the need to vent. And Gil no longer hated him. It hadn't taken him long to fall head over heels for the now-loving fire demon.

"How far do you want me to go tonight?" Fedelta asked gently, snapping Gil out of his memories. Gil brought his lover's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Tonight, just be with me. Just…kiss me and hold me. Love me," he said, smiling as Fedelta pulled him close.

"All right, kitty. For tonight, I'll just be with you." And as Fedelta kissed him again, passionately and full of love, Gil felt as though he had been born again. Fedelta made him feel as though his life had light instead of only the darkness and loneliness of Shydeman's hold. Fedelta was hot as fire, but cool as a life-giving breeze. Gil felt as though he had burst from the ashes of his former being.

Just like a phoenix.


End file.
